No Regrets
by Alias4ever88
Summary: When things don't go as planned, will they regret what they did and did not do in the past? (This is my first Fic and I am very excited. Please R&R)


No Regrets  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I wish I owned Alias, unfortunately I don't. I just borrow the characters, those not in the show are mine.  
  
A/N: This is my first fic, and I am really excited. Please review so I can get ideas and hear what you think.  
  
Timeline: This story doesn't really have anything to do with current Alias. Sydney did not go missing, and Lauren doesn't exist. Other things have happened, like the Rambaldi stuff, and there is a Convent. As far as Irina I have yet to decide if she is free or in custody, good or bad, your input would be appreciated.  
  
Chapter 1: Never Be Sorry  
  
Sydney  
  
"Mountaineer, you have three guards coming up on your left."  
  
"Copy that, I'm going in." I turned the corner and prepare myself for the impending fight. It always happens, a fight, and I am always in some skimpy outfit and heels, like now, when the worst ones happen. By now I figure that fighting during my missions is normal, this mission is normal; I have to sneak in to a heavily guarded building, get information on some issue of national security, and get out without being made. Hell, what am I saying this is not a normal mission. This time I am getting information that could potential destroy my life, the lives of the people that I love. But the thing that makes this mission so different is the person on the other side of my comm. A person that has changed my world upside down so many times in the last couple of days, a person that has left me in total confusion, and a person  
  


* * *

  
I see the guards these burly men. They're three times my size at the least. And the best part is that they are carry huge guns. Great I get to fight three huge men with really scary looking gun in the highest heels I have ever worn in my life.  
  
See I am going into this mission as a seductress. I have to seduce this man into giving me the information that I need. I really hate the mission where I have to seduce some one, and normally I won't do it, but Dixon pleaded with me and after finding out why I agreed.  
  
Luckily I get the opportunity to surprise the guards, which makes it easier for me to take the first one down. A quick kick to the gut and a blow to the head did the trick. Unfortunately the other two realized that I was here and now have their guns in hand. I quickly pick up the gun of the first guard.  
  
"Mountaineer, there are more guards coming your way. Do you need back-up?"  
  
"NO, do not come in here, I have this under control!" I do not want him coming in here. I can handle this; I do not want him risking his life to come in. I start firing the gun, taking out as many guards as I can, but they are now coming in from all directions. I find a spot where I can hind and I start to take down the guards. I can't see any more guards so I figured I got them all. I stepped out to continue into the building, when I hear something behind me. I spin around and shoot my gun seeing that it was another guard. I got him, but not before I felt a searing pain in my upper abdomen. Immediately I start to feel light headed from the pain, and as I bring my hand away from where the pain is I can see it is covered in blood.  
  
"Help please, I've been shot..."  
  
Vaughn  
  
"Mountaineer, you're breaking up, please repeat what you just said." I know she said something and my gut is telling me that something is wrong. I wait but I do not hear anything coming from Sydney.  
  
"Sydney, repeat what you just said. Syd can you hear me?" Now I am starting to panic, she always answers. Weiss, who is setting with me in the van helping me, senses that I am starting to worry. I know he is trying to comfort me and calm by telling to chill out but I can't. I know that he is saying that I worry too much, but I can't help it. I always worry when Syd is on a mission. She risks her life every time, and there is always that possibility that I will never see her again. But right now, I am only thinking about what I think Sydney just reported to us.  
  
"Weiss, play back what Syd just said."  
  
"Okay will do."  
  
I listen to the replay, "Help please, I've been shot..."  
  
"Sh*t," Weiss yells as he throws down his headset.  
  
I however, am in shock. I can't believe this, Syd's been shot. My instincts take over as I jump out of the van and start running to Syd's location. Weiss is right at my heels. Damn-it, I had a feeling something was going to happen on this mission. I pushed it aside, thinking it was just the normal nerves, but damn-it!  
I am the first to see Sydney, and what I see makes me stop dead in my tracks. There she is lying in a heap on the ground where she collapsed. She's shivering and gasping for air, while her wound is bleeding profusely. My instincts kick in again and I rush to her side and apply pressure to the wound to try and slow the bleeding, while Weiss runs back to the van to get the first aid kit.  
  
"Syd, Syd, its me, can you hear me."  
  
She can't speak but her eyes flutter open. And once again I am shocked. She is always so strong, so self-composed, but know when I look into her eyes all I see is pain and confusion. She tries to speak but she can hardly breathe. She is in constant agony; I can tell it hurts her to breathe.  
  
"Vaughn," she chokes out through raspy breaths. "Vaughn, I am so sorry. I am so sorry Vaughn, you were right." It is getting harder for her to breathe. Her breaths are being coming more shallow and raspy. "I love you Vaughn..."  
  
"Listen to me Syd, stay with me. You never have to be sorry, never. Don't be sorry about a thing. Sydney, I love you now, always, and forever, no matter what." But it was too late, she passed out in my arms the moment she said she loved me. She still loves me... Wait something is wrong, some things not right.  
  
"Weiss!" I screamed panic now taking over. "Weiss, she not breathing! She doesn't have a pulse!"  
  
TBC  
  
Please, please, let me know what you think. I also need ideas for the upcoming chapters. I will try to update at least once a week, but it depends on school and my horse as to how often I can do that. 


End file.
